Todo por celos
by Tamara04
Summary: Naruto se da cuenta de lo que siente por Hinata, pero no sabe como decírselo. Cada vez que la ve pierde el poco sentido que tiene y termina huyendo.


¡Hola! Este es mi primer One-Shot por favor dejen un review con su opinión ya sea positiva o negativa.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi.

**Gracias por existir.**

¿Cómo podría decírselo? Además, ¿qué debería decir? No podía llegar y decirle "Hola Hinata quería decirte que te amo, bueno hasta luego." Sería demasiado estúpido, el podía ser impulsivo pero eso ya sería el colmo. Además quizá era un poco tarde para decirle que la amaba.

El, Uzumaki Naruto estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hyuga Hinata. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Por celos. Celos que sintió cuando vio a la dulce y tímida Hinata hablando y riendo con Kiba, ese estúpido con complejo de perro como se había atrevido a acercarse a ella… Arg debía controlarse, tenía que buscar el momento apropiado y de alguna manera reunir el valor de decirle a Hinata lo que sentía, ¡pero era tan difícil! El estaba acostumbrado a actuar no a poner sus sentimientos en palabras…

Ya había intentado decirle lo que sentía en una ocasiones, fue el mismo día que la vio hablar con Kiba, se quedo observándolos hasta que él se fue y luego sin entender del todo el porqué fue hacia ella, cuando reacciono ya estaba frente a Hinata y no sabía que decir, y ella solo lo saludo con un gran sonrojo, "Dios se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja", el solo correspondió al saludo y se quedo mirándola como idiota, de seguro que la asusto. Al final no tuvo valor de decirle lo que quería y se fue.

Y ahora se encontraba frente a ella, había salido a caminar para dejar de pensar en ella por un rato y justo tenía que encontrársela, pensó en seguir caminando y no acercarse para no correr el riesgo de comportarse como un idiota de nuevo, pero ella había llegado y le había dicho hola, estaba toda sonrojada y se veía tan tierna, tenía que decirle lo que sentía o enloquecería.

**-**Ho-hola Hinata- ¿demonios no se supone que la que tartamudeaba era ella? Pero no podía evitarlo estaba demasiado nervioso- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… ¿Naruto-kun te sucede algo?- su expresión parecía realmente preocupada, parece que si había notado su extraño comportamiento, bueno más extraño de lo normal.

- No… Bueno sí, quiero decir… ¡Hinata tu, tu, tú me gustas mucho dattebayo!- demonios ¿realmente lo dijo? Bueno en realidad no lo dijo lo grito, y parece que la asusto, si está muy callada, y vaya ¿una persona se puede sonrojar tanto?

- Na-na- naruto-kun y-yo…

- Hinata, lo siento, seguro que te asuste… Lo que sucede es que yo… Hinata realmente te quiero, pero soy tan tonto que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, tú siempre has sido tan atenta y dulce, nunca me has dado la espalda ni me has tenido miedo. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero e incluso si yo no te gusto, solamente quiero darte las gracias, gracias por existir Hinata.

¿Lo dijo? ¡Lo dijo! ¿Cómo lo dijo? Eso nunca lo sabrá pero al menos logro decirle a Hinata lo que sentía, bueno al menos un poco, porque nunca sería capaz de describir del todo lo mucho que la quería. Espera, ella ¿está llorando?

-Hinata no, por favor no llores, no sé que dije pero por favor perdóname yo…- pero no pudo continuar, Hinata se había lanzado a abrazarlo y ahora estaba llorando entre sus brazos, tan sonrojada que parecía necesitar atención medica.

- Naruto-kun no dijiste nada malo, perdóname por llorar pero no pude evitarlo yo… llevaba tanto tiempo esperando escuchar eso que no pude evitarlo… Gracias Naruto yo, ¡yo también te quiero!

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se sentía en las nubes. Cuando la aldea lo acepto creyó que nunca podría sentirse más feliz, pero se equivocaba, nada se comparaba a saber que Hinata también lo quería, nunca habría una felicidad parecida a esa.

-Hinata…- ya no sabía que decir, así que prefirió actuar. Y acercando poco a poco su rostro al de la chica unió sus labios en un tierno beso, nunca sabría cuanto duro ese beso, solo que fue el mejor de toda su vida.

- Na-naruto-kun…- la chica solo podía decir eso y sonreír, estaba demasiado feliz, demasiado sorprendida como para hacer algo más.

- Hinata… - dijo el con expresión seria- ¿te gustaría ir a comer ramen?- concluyo recuperando su sonrisa habitual. La chica solo rio y asintió con la cabeza.

Naruto le tomo la mano y se encamino al Ichiraku Ramen, cuando ya habían llegado recordó que debía arreglar unos asuntos con cierto chico perro.


End file.
